The Last Jinchuuriki
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: The final Jinchuuriki. How come Naruto is wearing a mask? Why is the last Uchiha not emo? Ino's not a fangirl? WHAT! Oh, at least Shika is still lazy and Chouji is eating. Warnings inside. AU. Don't like don't click/ OC and AU. OOCness.


Chapter 1

XXX

A/N: I seem to be getting into the mood of OC stories now… Why is that? Isn't it weird? I used to just use the characters from the stories and write, but now I'm creating a totally new character…

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other manga in this world.

XXX

Warnings: This may include shounen-ai in the future (if I feel like it) and there will be OOCness. There will also be OC (obviously) and AU (might still follow most of the canon though).

XXX

"…Are you serious?"

The old man was grinning at me. Ugh. This sucks. He's actually going to make me do it.

"You're going to be attending the Academy with the rest of the new students. They're all 7 now, so you're going to have to use a genjutsu and hide your current appearance. Don't say that you're not the right person for this job. I know that your genjutsu is unbreakable unless you want it to be."

Crud. He saw through me. Now I definitely have to go. There probably is a way to get out of this, but it's too time consuming. Plus I don't really feel like putting up a fight. I'm too tired for that right now.

"Tch. Fine... No one better call me an Uchiha, though."

"Well, that won't be my fault if someone does. You look the part enough, so I can't guarantee it."

"…"

"By the way, can you please show me the appearance now? I might not be able to recognize you."

The old man was bluffing! He should at least come up with a more believable lie! There's no way that a shinobi of his level can't tell the difference between my current appearance and the one I'm going to use. He just wanted to laugh at me inwardly! I suppose he has a good reason to, seeing I had what you call it 'the Uchiha poker face and their looks'. If I changed to what had been dubbed my 'mini' size, I KNOW I look ridiculous with my facial expression!

Cursing inwardly, I made the hand signs in my head, opting to use henge instead... my modified henge, that is.

I took a peek at his face. It looked carefully blank and devoid of emotions, but I just knew inwardly he was laughing his head off!

XXX

I went shopping for suitable clothes next. The Academy was starting tomorrow, after all.

Entering the shop, I headed straight to the yukata section, and looked through the racks.

Finally, I found a suitable one that would be good for sparring and able to withstand _my_ type of training. It was a simple red yukata made from the same material as shinobi clothing. It didn't have a design on it, which was good. The less designs the better. It was a big mistake for gennins to make since they want to look good and all, but it was too easily spotted by enemies. Especially since genins are not as experienced as the other levels like chuunin and jounin.

I brought it to the cashier and bought it immediately, before walking home the civilian way. It won't do for someone to see me jumping on the roofs or doing something else a 7 year old can't do.

XXX

5:30am. It was about time to wake up, so I got up without thinking about whether or not I should stay in bed longer or not. It was pointless. There was no way I was going to be able to fall asleep again. It was a habit ingrained from a young age.

Quickly, I changed into my newly bought yukata and pulled out the roll of bandages in my drawer, wrapping it around my stomach area, before pulling on a pair of black shorts. My hair was at its original length, so it now reached the back of my knees whereas before it only reached mid back.

Che. No time to dwell on it now. It's already 6. I have to do some warm ups before going or I'll be out of shape in no time, seeing as I have to attend the academy till the age of 12.

XXX

I only had 2 hours to do my usual stuff. That was a couple of hours less than my usual workout!

Thus, the reason why I'm running (at civilian speed) to the Academy... I made a civilian mistake and lost track of time! You would think I'm used to not making these kinds of simple mistakes considering all the years I've been alive, but I tend to make them once in awhile.

When I finally reached the Academy, I 'panted' for awhile and stepped into the classroom, barely making it on time.

XXX

"Alright, everyone, please find a seat and introduce yourself. Starting from… you," the Academy sensei pointed at a girl with bright pink hair.

The girl's head jerked up sharply, looking shocked. "A-aa… My name is Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku."

The rest of the students didn't really catch my attention, but I noticed that there were some students from the clans in this class.

"Yamanaka Ino. Yoroshiku."

"Inuzuka Kiba. This is Akamaru."

"H-hyuuga H-h-hinata…Y-yoroshiku…"

"Akamichi **munch** Chouji. **Munch** Yoroshiku."

When there was silence, the sensei had a tick mark on her head. She threw a blackboard eraser at his head. "Itai… Nara Shikamaru." The class started laughing at the scene played out in front of them.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aburame Shino."

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the hokage! Believe it!"

Ah… my fellow jinchuuriki…

XXX

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was kinda short, but don't worry. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. :D

R&R, People! =] NO FLAMES. Flames shall be used to flame the flamers.


End file.
